


One way or another

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oops, this was supposed to be funny but it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam's being annoying until Theo finds a way to deal with him.





	One way or another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> I don't know what is this. I'm not responsible for this fic, you can blame Sammy.
> 
> Happy Birthday Lamb, I love you. :D

♫ I have a pen, I have a apple  
Uh! Apple-Pen!  
I have a pen, I have pineapple  
Uh! Pineapple-Pen!  
Apple-Pen, Pineapple-Pen  
Uh! Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen  
Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen ♫

That's all Theo had been able to hear for the past few weeks. Liam was playing the same fucking annoying song on repeat and because apparently this wasn't enough torture, he was _singing_ along, too. 

Theo had even started to think that this was some kind of stage 2 of hell; having to listen to Liam singing the most ridiculous song ever existed. Again. And again. And again. 

Okay sure he had killed a couple of people...and then some more, but did he really deserve _that_? 

And no, he's not overreacting. This had been happening for weeks. _Weeks_. He's pretty sure he'd gone crazy by now. He'd watched American Horror Story, okay? He knew how maddening it’s to listen to the same song for hours every day. 

And it's not like he didn't try to make Liam stop. Because he did. He _really_ did. 

He tried to be nice at first. Liam would stop if he just asked him nicely, he thought. Well, Liam didn't fucking stop. He just laughed and told him to shut up. 

_"Shut up Theo. If you sing with me you'll enjoy it more, I know it. Come on.”_

He said and then continued singing and jumping in the rhythm of that irritating song like an excited puppy, which would have been adorable, had Theo not hated the song with a passion.

The next time he decided to just hide Liam’s laptop and his cell phone while he was sleeping. Surely this would stop him for at least some hours. Except that by then Liam had learned the lyrics, that is the _five_ words that were repeating during the whole song, so he didn't even try to find his things. He just kept singing it while doing his homework.

Maybe going back to sleeping in his truck wasn't such a bad idea.

He didn't give up though. He decided that maybe the only thing he could do was to ignore it, how much longer could it last, right?

Well, the answer was definitely not what he was hoping for. And of course his headphones didn't help much either, Liam's voice was literally haunting him, giving him nightmares. Oh yeah, because that happened too. Having dreams about Liam wasn't a rare phenomenon the last months and they were always a pleasant break from his usual nightmares. But well... this dream was much different than the others. 

Sure, Liam was in the dream... only that he looked more like Spongebob's house than Liam due to his head being a pineapple...An actual fucking pineapple head with a mouth because of course Pineapple-Liam had to sing too. And no, that wasn’t all. Around him there were huge pens dancing to the song. And he thought his dreams couldn't get any more disturbing. Ha.

It’s been weeks since this madness started. The other day Liam had the audacity to sing that song in his truck. In his precious truck that did nothing to deserve this. 

_“Liam, stop,” he sighed, trying and failing to calm down._

_“I’m not doing anything” Liam replied innocently and continued carelessly to sing._

_♫ I have a pen I have a apple… ♫_

_“Liam! I swear to God, if you don’t stop singing I’ll fucking kick you out of the car,” Theo growled, feeling his patience running out._

_“Jeez! Okay Mr. Grumpy, I’ll stop,” Liam said and Theo finally sighed relieved. And true to his word, Liam stopped. For two minutes before starting humming the melody of the song and murmuring the lyrics again._

_There was no escape._

**

Yesterday, though… Yesterday he had an idea. It was what he should have done since this had started. 

He went into Liam’s room, and did the only thing that could stop Liam when he’s out of control. He walked until he was standing right in front of the desk chair where Liam was sitting and when his hand finally touched his face, it felt indeed magical, exactly like he had imagined it.

The punch was strong enough to knock Liam out and Theo took a deep breath as he lied in Liam’s bed, hands resting behind his head, enjoying the peaceful and _quite_ room. Liam, of course, had to wake up not even half an hour later. That’s how long his joy lasted. 

_Fucking werewolf healing._

And the worst thing was that he didn’t even punch Theo. Theo was really hoping for a fight. Liam couldn’t sing if they’re fighting, right? But the little shit just grinned at him mischievously, before the song started playing on his laptop, _at full volume_.

And then Liam was dancing or more accurately moving his hands in a very weird way. Theo glanced at the screen of the laptop and frowned. Liam was moving his hands exactly like the dude on the screen. For fuck’s sake, the situation’s more serious than he thought. 

***

Today isn’t any different than the days before. They’re sitting on Liam’s bed, watching a movie while Theo’s desperately trying to ignore the annoying humming coming from Liam’s mouth. 

_Why does he even bother spending time with this idiot?_ he wonders and turns his head to glance at Liam, finding the answer right in front of him. His frown softens as he looks at Liam’s relaxed face, pink pouty lips pressed together as he hums the stupid song, the light from the screen making his blue eyes shine.

He can’t help but smile, even when Liam’s being annoying Theo can’t stay mad at these unfairly beautiful eyes. Maybe he should have approached this whole situation differently. There are other ways to make Liam shut up. And if he’s lucky it won’t be for just a few seconds. 

“Hey Liam?” he murmurs, turning his body towards him. 

“Hm?” Liam looks at him, eyebrows slightly raised waiting for Theo to speak. 

But Theo doesn’t say anything, he takes a deep breath and grabs Liam by the back of his neck, pulling him closer and crashing their lips together. 

He can feel Liam tensing for a second and squeezes his eyes tight, bracing himself for the rejection, expecting Liam to break the kiss and pull away. But instead, the next moment Liam’s kissing him back. Theo lets out a relieved sigh against Liam’s lips, who doesn’t miss the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue in Theo’s mouth, fists gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. 

When they pull apart they’re both out of breath and Theo smiles when he looks at Liam’s confused but adorable expression. His eyes burn into Theo’s like he’s asking for more but the slight frown between his eyebrows shows that he wants answers first.

“What was that for?” Liam whispers, his eyes full of hope.

“I wanted to make you shut up,” he shrugs, “and well, the fact that I’m in love with you might have had something to do with this, too,” he tries to say just as nonchalantly but his heartbeat pounding in his chest definitely betrays him.

“Oh,” Liam grins and his eyes light up, a fade blush painting his cheeks. He pulls Theo closer by the hem of his shirt and continues, “I love you, too, even when you’re being a grumpy asshole that won’t let me sing,” he breathes against Theo’s lips before attacking them with his own.

Theo smiles into the kiss, returning it, finally able to enjoy Liam’s soft lips against his own, as he hands travel all over Liam’s back. 

“So, what? Now you’ll kiss me every time I sing?” Liam asks with a fake pout, when they pull away. 

“Maybe. I can certainly think of a way or two to keep your pretty mouth busy,” Theo smirks and Liam’s eyes widen, more in interest than in surprise.

Maybe this song is not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (and sorry :'D), feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
